Eine Runde Flaschendrehen
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Severus Snape und Remus Lupin erfüllen eine Pflichtaufgabe bei dem Spiel Flaschendrehen...Chaos vorprogrammiert ...


Art der Story: Scherzhafte Kurzgeschichte/Slash

Autor: Josephine

Titel der Story: Eine Runde Flaschendrehen

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich habe (leider g) keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte schnüff.

Achtung: Slash! Dies ist meine erste (und wahrscheinlich auch einzige, steht aber noch nicht fest) Slash–Geschichte, die ich geschrieben habe und meine Phantasie ist ziemlich mit mir durchgegangen, doch was kann bei einer Runde Flaschendrehen nicht alles passieren? ;-)

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte entstand irgendwann nach Mitternacht auf einem Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen, auf dem einige von uns, sagen wir, in einer _ähnlichen_ Situation waren lol.

Das Pairing SS/RL habe ich bisher noch nie verwendet, doch ich wollte halt mal etwas anderes schreiben, mich auf ein neues Gebiet wagen. Ob es mir gelungen ist könnt nur ihr beantworten. Bleibt mir also nur noch, euch viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen und gaaaaanz lieb um Feedbacks zu bitten, gerade bei dieser Geschichte ganz lieb schaut.

Disclaimer: Severus Snape und Remus Lupin erfüllen eine Pflichtaufgabe beim „Flaschendrehen"…

* * *

**Eine Runde Flaschendrehen**

„Ok, wer macht mit?" Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts, hielt grinsend eine leere Rotweinflasche in die Luft. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Professoren von Hogwarts, die vor dem Direktor an dem langen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer saßen und sich unsichere, aber auch neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie kannten die verrückten Ideen des Direktors schließlich zur Genüge.

„Ach kommt schon", ermutigte dieser sie und seine blauen Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll, „heute ist mein Geburtstag und eine Runde Flaschendrehen wäre doch lustig!"

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch die Reihe und viele schüttelten die Köpfe. Natürlich wollte keiner von ihnen dem Direktor diesen Wunsch abschlagen, zumal heute sein Geburtstag war, aber mitmachen, das wollten sie dann auch wieder nicht.

Aus dem Schatten, den der große Kamin im Zimmer warf, meldete sich die kalte, schneidende Stimme von Severus Snape, dem Meister der Zaubertränke, der aussprach, was alle dachten: „Albus, ich bitte dich. Das kann doch wohl nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein, oder? Flaschendrehen! Das ist ein Muggelkinderspiel und außerdem total…", er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „…unberechenbar und langweilig!" Er warf dem Direktor einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser jedoch gekonnt ignorierte und lächelte.

„Na gut, ich möchte euch zu nichts zwingen. Jeder, der absolut keine Lust hat, kann jetzt in seine Räume gehen, denn es ist doch schon ziemlich spät. Ich bin von keinem enttäuscht oder gar böse, wenn er jetzt gehen sollte!" Der Direktor erhob sich, die leere Weinflasche in der einen, den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand und mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er den großen, langen Lehrertisch verschwinden, und auch die Stühle, auf denen die Professoren gesessen hatten, waren großen, weichen Kissen gewichen, die auf dem Boden lagen und einen Kreis bildeten.

Die, nun auf dem Boden sitzenden, Lehrer warfen sich irritierte und unsichere Blicke zu, doch keiner von ihnen stand auf. Minerva McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Verwandlungslehrerin seufzte. „Albus, du weißt genau, dass keiner von uns gehen wird!" Albus Dumbledore lächelte, legte die leere Flasche in die Mitte des Kreises und drehte sie. „Ich weiß, Minerva."

Noch einmal wurden unsichere Blicke in die Runde geworfen, doch dann konzentrierte sich jeder von ihnen auf die sich drehende Flasche in der Mitte des Kreises. Im Kamin knisterte ein loderndes Feuer…

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Flaschendrehen! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wir saßen tatsächlich hier auf dem Boden und starrten eine Flasche an, die sich vor uns drehte. Wie unheimlich spannend…. und nebenbei noch peinlich. Wieso hatte ich nicht einfach den Raum verlassen, als Albus es uns angeboten hatte? Ich seufzte. Es war sein Geburtstag und keiner von uns war gegangen, obwohl vielen von uns: Minerva, Remus, Sinistra, ich…. der Wunsch nach einer schnellstmöglichen Flucht deutlich in den Augen gestanden hatte. Argh.

Nun saßen wir eben hier im Lehrerzimmer auf den riesigen Kissen auf dem Boden, starrten die Flasche an, die langsamer wurde und hofften, nicht der unglückliche Mensch zu sein, der zuerst getroffen wurde. Oh man. Langsam sollten wir uns wirklich Gedanken um unsere Gesundheit machen, denn normal war das, was wir hier taten, auf keinen Fall!

Einigen, wie Sprout und Trelawney (wie konnte es auch anders sein!) schien das Ganze sogar Spaß zu machen und auch Albus' Augen funkelten immer noch freudig. Und ich mitten drin. Einfach wunderbar.

Ich spürte, wie meine Augenbraue wieder ein gutes Stück nach oben glitt, als die Flasche schließlich stoppte und auf Minerva zeigte. Innerlich triumphierte ich. Ha! Die hochgeschätzte Leiterin von Gryffindor musste sich als Erstes blamieren, wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte diese Nacht.

„Oh, da hat es wohl zuerst dich erwischt, Minerva!" Albus grinste und auch die anderen konnten sich ein Lächeln bei Minervas' Anblick nicht verkneifen. Ihre Lippen bildeten, wie immer, wenn sie wütend war, einen schmalen Strich. Langsam legte sich die Wut über diese ganze Aktion jedoch und sie lächelte tapfer, wenn auch etwas gequält. Respekt! Sie hatte die Beherrschung nicht verloren und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Eine gute Taktik.

„Was soll ich machen?" fragte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass nur Lupin und ich ihn gehört hatten, denn wir blickten uns amüsiert an.

„Nun ja", meinte Albus fröhlich zwinkernd, „was wäre dir lieber: Wahl? Wahrheit? Oder Pflicht?" Minerva überlegte kurz und meinte schließlich. „Wahrheit." Ich grinste. Jetzt kam es nur noch auf eine gelungene Frage an und Minerva würde zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden. Eine jämmerliche Frage hatte das zu entscheiden. Herrlich! Also dieses Spiel konnte, wenn es richtig gespielt wurde, _sehr _interessant werden.

„Warst du schon mal in einen von uns verliebt?" plapperte Sprout munter drauf los und zerschlug damit meine Hoffnung innerhalb von Sekunden.

„_Warst du schon mal in einen von uns verliebt?" _Was Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein? Oh bitte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein…?

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten antwortete Minerva mit einem knappen „Nein" und grinste. Tja, da war sie wohl noch mal glimpflich davon gekommen. Argh! Ich warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Tür. Ungefähr fünfzehn Schritte trennten mich von der Freiheit. Nur fünfzehn verdammte Schritte!

Ein lautes Lachen ließ mich wieder in die Realität zurück finden und ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder den anderen zu. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Minerva die Flasche schon wieder gedreht hatte, diese zeigte nun auf Albus. Na, wenigstens kam er als Zweites dran. Das wäre es noch gewesen: Dieses blöde Spiel anfangen und dann noch nicht mal dran kommen.

Apropos dran kommen. Was war, wenn diese Flasche sich erdreisten sollte und auf MICH zeigte? Mir wurde schlecht. Daran wollte ich erst gar nicht denken…

_Drei Stunden später…_

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Vor Lachen fiel ich fast zur Seite und wäre damit auf Severus gelandet, der links neben mir saß. Albus war gerade dabei, Minerva zu küssen und das sah so was von komisch aus, dass wir anderen nicht mehr konnten als Lachen. Ein kurzer Blick zwischen zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits drei Uhr am Morgen war. Wir spielten also schon seit mehr als drei Stunden Flaschendrehen.

Ich musste zugeben, hatte ich am Anfang so meine Bedenken gehabt, gefiel mir das Spiel in der Zwischenzeit ganz gut. Man schien unheimlich viel über seine Kollegen zu erfahren und manchmal war es so was von lustig, da konnte man sich nur noch den Bauch vor Lachen halten.

So musste in den vergangenen Stunden zum Beispiel Vektor ein Weihnachtslied singen und dabei, als Engel mit goldgelocktem Haar, durch das Lehrerzimmer fliegen. Professor Trelawney war einmal in Hagrid verliebt gewesen und ich musste auch schon die eine oder andere Aufgabe erfüllen, die mehr als nur unangenehm gewesen war, doch insgesamt war ich noch gut davon gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu uns anderen schien Severus bisher kaum betroffen gewesen zu sein. Er war erst wenige Male dran gekommen und bei ihm traute sich keiner, zu weit zu gehen und daher hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke bisher nur Fragen und Aufgaben bekommen, die seinem Image kaum schaden konnten. Schade eigentlich, denn es hätte mich schon interessiert, in wen Severus so alles schon verliebt gewesen war, doch wenn ich mir die dunkle Gestalt zu meiner Linken so ansah, bezweifelte ich, dass er schon jemals verliebt gewesen war.

Severus saß mit versteinertem Gesicht auf dem weichen Kissen, die Knie hatte er zusammen gelegt und stützte sich auf seiner linken Hand ab, wobei seine Beine nach rechts hinten geknickt waren und sein wallender, schwarzer Umhang wie eine große Welle aus Schwarz um ihn herum lag. Seine Augen blickten in die Ferne und er schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein, nur nicht hier. Typisch!

Ich stupste ihn leicht in die Seite und lächelte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte mich grimmig an. „Pass auf, Severus. Gleich kommst du wieder dran und dann denken wir uns etwas ganz Fieses aus!" Wieder wanderte seine Augenbraue nach oben und er lächelte spöttisch. „Wohl kaum, Lupin. Bisher waren meine Aufgaben eher harmlos und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich ändern werden!"

Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ach, Severus. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht! Anfangs hatte ich auch keine Lust auf diese Spiel und nun macht es doch richtig Spaß!" Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. Severus wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und schaute hinüber zu Albus und Minerva, die ihren was-weiß-ich-wie-vielten-Kuss schon vor unserer kurzen Unterhaltung beendet hatten. Langsam schien den Beiden das auch noch Spaß zu machen. Albus lachte bei den Gesichtern von uns anderen und auch Minerva konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Wieder wurde die Flasche gedreht und kaum hatte sie an Geschwindigkeit gewonnen, blieb sie auch schon wieder stehen und zeigte genau auf… mich. Sprout grinste breit. „Schon wieder du, Remus!"

Ich grinste zurück. „Sieht wohl so aus, ich nehme Pflicht!" Bisher hatte ich nur Wahl genommen, denn dabei konnte man sich immerhin aussuchen, ob man eine Pflicht oder eine Wahrheit nahm, denn man bekam ja drei mögliche Aufgaben gestellt. Minerva grinste unheilverkündend.

„Tja, Remus. Da du eben bei Albus und mir, zusammen mit den anderen natürlich, so breit mitgelacht hast würde ich sagen, du bekommst die gleiche Pflichtaufgabe, wie ich eben. Egal, auf wen die Flasche zeigt, du muss ihn küssen." Ich nickte, denn mit so etwas hatte ich schon gerechnet. „In Ordnung." Das würde wohl kaum ein Problem sein und wenn ich Trelawney auf die Wange küssen musste, dann würde ich das eben machen. Ein schneller, kurzer Wangenkuss und schon würde die Sache gelaufen sein.

Ich nahm die Flasche schon in die Hand, als Albus lächelnd an mich gewandt meinte: „Und um die ganze Aufgabe etwas interessanter zu machen: Es ist dieses Mal KEIN Wangenkuss, sondern ein richtiger auf den Mund, mit inniger Umarmung und das mindestens 10 Sekunden lang!" Schallendes Gelächter war die Folge und mit einem lauten „Klonk" war Severus hinter sich gegen die Wand geknallt, da Sinistra rechts neben ihm vor Lachen zur Seite gekippt und gegen ihn gestoßen war. Der Meister der Zaubertränke schnaubte wütend, während er seine Robe wieder zurecht rückte und sich auf sein Kissen zurücksetzte.

Ich machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Aber, Albus…", wollte ich einwenden, doch der Direktor schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm mir die Flasche aus der Hand und drehte sie.

Wie gebannt starrte ich auf die leere Weinflasche, wie sie sich klirrend auf dem Holzboden drehte und auch meine Kollegen hatte sich wieder gefasst und starrten die Flasche an, die immer langsamer wurde. Ich schickte noch schnell ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte, dass es die Richtige treffen würde, doch wer von meinen Kolleginnen war schon die Richtige? Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, eine von ihnen zu küssen, doch da musste ich wohl durch.

Die Flasche blieb stehen und alle starrten die Person an, auf die der Flaschenhals zeigte.

(_Man, mussten wir mal wieder intelligent ausgesehen haben!)_

Es war der Meister der Zaubertränke…

Ich schaute unsicher zu Severus herüber, dessen Miene versteinert war, als er zuerst die Flasche, dann mich und schließlich Albus finster anblickte. Was sollte ich nun tun? Albus und Minerva tauschten irritierte Blicke, genau wie die anderen. Scheinbar hatte niemand von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass es auch einen Mann hätte treffen können. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich es auch nicht. Und dann auch noch Severus. Man, hatte ich vielleicht ein Glück!

Wieder warf ich einen unsicheren Blick nach links und schluckte. Schwarze, kalte Augen schienen mich förmlich aufzuspießen und wieder wand ich meinen Blick flehend zu Albus, der, sehr zu meinem Bedauern, breit grinste.

„Na dann… DAS könnte interessant werden!" hörte ich Vektor Sinistra zuflüstern, die zustimmend nickte. Das konnte es wirklich und da ich kein Spielverderber sein wollte drehte ich mich langsam zu Severus, der ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht war. Ein letztes Mal schaute ich Albus an und wollte widersprechen, doch dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Ich seufzte. „10 Sekunden mit Umarmung?" Wieder nickte er und fügte hinzu. „_Mindestens _10 Sekunden!" Mitten in der Bewegung stockte ich. Was sollte das denn bedeuten?

Severus war in der Zeit noch etwas nach hinten gerutscht und als ich mich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt niederließ zischte er mir zu: „Wag es dich…"

Doch da hatte ich meinen Arm auch schon um ihn gelegt und küsste ihn…

_Wie lange konnten 10 Sekunden dauern?_

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir wirklich, sie gingen niemals zu Ende. Sobald meine Lippen die von Severus berührt hatten, war es um mich geschehen. Ich ließ mich näher an ihn sinken und so abweisend er am Anfang auch gewesen war, so legte er nun selbst zögernd seinen Arm um mich und wir versanken völlig in unserer Umarmung.

Verdammt, konnte dieser Bastard gut küssen! Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie wir von außen aussahen. Unsere Lippen berührten sich immer fester und auch unsere Umarmung wurde immer inniger. Was war bloß los mit uns?

Und Severus? Alles hatte ich von ihm erwartet, nur das nicht. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte ich die Stimmen der anderen, die rückwärts zählten und mittlerweile bei 6 angekommen waren…

Severus roch nach Rauch und Kräutern, eine Mischung, die einfach wunderbar zu ihm passte. Zum Meister der Zaubertränke. Meine Hand fuhr automatisch ein wenig durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar und ich war erstaunt, wie weich es war. Seine Haut war eiskalt und auch seine Hände, deren Finger flüchtig und schnell über meine Wange glitten, wohl darauf bedacht, dass keiner der anderen etwas davon bemerkte, waren eisig. Hinter mir hörte ich, gedämpft, wie durch Wasser 3 – 2 – 1 …

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich hing hier im Lehrerzimmer in Lupins Armen und küsste ihn. Mein Image war ein für alle Mal dahin!

Ich spürte deutlich die staunenden Blicke der anderen um uns herum, doch statt aufzuhören wurde unsere Umarmung nur noch inniger. Am liebsten wäre ich aus dem Raum gelaufen, nachdem die Flasche auf mich gezeigt hatte. Typisch, dass ich bei so einer Aktion wieder dran kommen musste. Die ganze Nacht war ich gut davon gekommen und dann das…

Albus schien zuerst nicht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte, doch sein Lächeln verriet alles. Ich rutschte ein gutes Stück nach hinten Richtung Wand und bemerkte, wie Lupin Albus einen flehenden Blick zuwarf. Glaubte der etwa, dass mir das Ganze gefiel? – Wohl kaum.

Meine werten Kollegen warfen mir neugierige Blicke zu, die ich mit einem gekonnten Blick meinerseits jedoch schnell wieder loswurde.

Dann kam Lupin auch noch näher. Der wollte doch nicht etwa…? Das Ganze gefiel mir überhaupt nicht! Ich rutschte noch ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten, wobei ich hoffte, dass es nicht zu sehr auffiel, doch im Grunde war es mir egal. Kurz vor mir blieb er stehen, setzte sich mir gegenüber auf den Boden und streckte seinen Arm aus. Verdammt, das konnte der mir doch nicht antun! Ich konnte gerade noch ein „Wag es dich…" zischen, da hatte er mich auch schon umarmt und küsste mich.

Igitt. Das war ja widerlich! Ich küsste einen Mann und dazu auch noch Remus Lupin. Ich küsste ja schon keine Frauen und dann erst recht keine Männer! Ich wollte mich losreißen, Lupin wegstoßen, doch irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Stattdessen ließ ich mich auf seine Umarmung ein und erwiderte diese sogar noch. Was war bloß los mit mir? Hatte ich nun völlig den Verstand verloren? So etwas konnte ich doch nicht machen!

Oh doch, ich konnte, wie man deutlich sah. Wie man _sehr _deutlich sah. Lupin und ich saßen hier auf dem Boden, eng umschlungen und küssten uns. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte… So schlimm war es gar nicht und ich spürte, wie in mir längst vergessene Gefühle wieder erwachten. Oh nein, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt…

Ich hörte, wie die anderen hinter uns erstaunt die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzogen und spürte ihre stechenden Blicke in meinem Rücken. Scheinbar hatte keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass wir uns wirklich küssen würden und dazu auch noch _so _küssen würden.

Ich ließ mich noch weiter auf seine Umarmung und seinen Kuss ein, erwiderte Beides und spürte, wie seine Finger zärtlich durch mein Haar fuhren. Wie weit würden wir noch gehen? Langsam realisierte ich, wie meine Finger seinen Rücken hinab fuhren. Nein. Nein. Nein. Genug. Es war eindeutig genug!

Noch ein letztes Mal fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern durch sein braunes, kurzes Haar.

Leise hörte ich, wie die anderen bei 0 angekommen waren. Unser Kuss dauerte sogar noch einige Sekunden länger, so abrupt wollte ich ihn dann doch nicht abbrechen.

Langsam löste ich mich von Remus, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und mied die Blicke meiner Kollegen, besonders den von Albus. Was würde er nun über mich denken?

Auch Remus blickte mich stumm an. Erstaunt, neugierig… sehnsüchtig. Ich ertappte mich dabei, seine Hand kurz mit meinen Fingern zu streifen, wobei er zuerst leicht zurückzuckte, doch dann lächelte.

Ich setzte mich zurück auf das Kissen, da wir bei unserer Kussaktion ein wenig nach rechts geglitten waren (wovon ich nichts mitbekommen hatte) und starrte auf irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Boden. Dieser hatte seltsamerweise noch nie so interessant ausgesehen…

Auch Remus ging zurück zu seinem Platz, doch er schaute mich immer noch an. Ich spürte seinen Blick deutlich auf mir ruhen. Niemand sagte etwas, alle starrten uns nur an, wobei ich hätte schwören können, dass die meisten Blicke auf mir lagen. Was sollte ich machen?

Das Knistern des Kaminfeuers war der einzige Laut im Zimmer. Ich blickte immer noch nicht auf. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Das war mir auf der einen Seite so was von peinlich, aber auch neu, unbekannt. Ich hatte auf einmal das Verlangen, Remus erneut zu küssen und innerlich schlug ich mich selbst. Was, bei Merlin, sollte dieses Verhalten?

Das orangerote Kaminfeuerlicht verteilte sich warm im Raum. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis die Sonne aufging. Wie lange würden wir wohl noch hier sitzen? Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, doch innerlich wusste ich, dass, sobald Remus und ich den Raum verlassen würde, wir den Kuss fortführen würden. Ob in seinen oder meinen Räumen, dass sei dahin gestellt.

An seinem liebevollen Blick merkte ich, dass Remus das Selbe dachte wie ich und unwillkürlich wurde mir bewusst, dass in dieser Nacht etwas geschehen war, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte…

* * *

Anmerkungen der Autorin 2: OK, das war dann meine erste Slash-Kurzgeschichte und ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. An dieser Stelle bitte ich noch mal ganz lieb um Reviews, denn man möchte als Autorin ja doch gerne wissen, wie die Geschichten so im allgemeinen ankommen... ;-) 


End file.
